What if
by MusicalLover17
Summary: What if instead of wanting to kill Mr. Walker, david knocked him out? what if he was part of gang and he was the leader of it? Sorry not a really good summary...
1. Prologue

**Crossover: Misc-Movies and Avengers**

What if instead of wanting to kill Mr. Walker, David knocked him out? what if he was part of gang and he was the leader of it?

I don't own anything

**prologue**

_ Dear Diary,_  
_ My name is Nicole Walker. I was just a normal teenage girl. I had a brother, a father and a stepmother. I also had a dog. I'm about to explain what happened so far. At first I met this really cool guy name David McCall. He was sweet and lovable. He was so nice to my family at first. But then it got weird, he started acting strange; wanting me to be with him more often. _

_My friend Margo was also acting weird as well. I didn't understand why? Then it happened he hit my best male friend while he was walking me out of school and it didn't end there. My life kept on going. He cheated on me with Margo. He didn't think I would find out. That when I broke up with him. Then David started falling me around. I was out with my step-mom and my younger brother and David followed me into the bathroom. He tried to reason with me but that didn't work out so well. David ran out, and I didn't know when or if he would come after me. That is what happened so far..._


	2. Chapter 1: Nicole's POV

**Author Note: i don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1- Before and During the break in **

**Nicole POV**

I'm just sitting in my room, listening to music and that's when I heard the doorbell ring. I pushes the stop button my music and headed downstairs to see what was going on. I saw Margo at the bottom of the stairs and she was crying.  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
"Gary's dead." Margo said.  
"What?" I said.  
"He was found in the forest dead, this afternoon." Margo said.  
We headed for the kitchen and the dog head on the floor. That's when I knew something is going on. Something would happen tonight, that's when I heard banging and I knew he was here. David was here to take me away from my friend and my family. I didn't want this. I didn't want him.  
"You built this yourself. high security and coded door." My step-mom said to my dad.  
"Daddy, David knows the code." I told my dad.  
Dad ran for the door and closed before David could get in.  
"Nicole, take your brother and Margo up to your room and hide." Dad whispered to me. "Also turn out every light."  
"Okay." I whispered.  
Margo, my brother Toby and I went upstairs to my room turn out the lights and hide in my large closet.  
"David is in gang. He is the leader of it. He wants you as his queen, Nicole." Margo whispered as I locked my closet from the inside because it was a panic room.  
Only I had the key to it. It was sound proof from the inside. But we could hear what was going on in the house, but they couldn't hear us.  
"But why?" I asked.  
"He obsessed with you." Margo whispered.  
"But That night I saw..." I said.  
"That night when you saw David pick me up. He was going to punish me." Margo said.  
"But why?" I asked her.  
"I wasn't faithful to the gang. I was planning on telling you what was going on." Margo answered my question.  
"SHH.. listen." my younger brother Toby said.

_"Where is she? I know she is here! Where is she?" I heard David yell._  
_"Shes not here. She left to take her brother out to the movies." I heard my dad lie to David on my whereabouts._  
_"Your lying, I know she is here." David yelled._  
_"My king, I saw Margo's car is here. shes here as well." I heard Margos boyfriend say._  
_"Guess when we find Margo she will punished for disobeying your orders." David said._  
_"Yes my king." Margo's boyfriend said._  
_"Tie them up. If we don't find them by tomorrow morning we will take the parents to our new home and they will be our prisoners until we find Margo, Toby and Nicole." David said._  
_"Yes, my king." Margo's boyfriend and some others said._  
_"Tear this place apart I know they're here somewhere." David ordered them._  
_"Yes my king." the others replied back._

I heard stomps on up the stairs and that's when I remember that there was secret compartment where myself, Toby and Margo put bags of clothes, wigs and contacts just incase we need to hide.  
I pulled out the wigs, I took out red hair, blonde hair and black hair. I gave the blond hair to margo, the male black hair to Toby and the red hair wig was for me. I pulled my hair back and put on the red hair wig. Margo put on the blond hair wig and my brother put on his male black hair wig. then I pulled out the contacts green for Toby, blue for Margo and violet for me. We put them in and we were ready to leave when David and his gang left.  
"What names are we using so we could get out of town?" Margo whispered.  
"My name will be Elissa, yours will be Erica and Toby's will be Harry. Our last name will be Williams." I whispered back.  
"Lets get some sleep until they leave." Toby whispered to us.  
"Okay." we whispered back.  
We started to fall asleep.

**Please Review... tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: David's POV

**Author Note: don't own anything**

**Chapter 2-Before and During Break In**

**David POV**

It was time for me and my gang to go get my queen back. We were two miles from the security spot. Logan turned off the car.

"Just remember we are to take back our queen and take the family back to our new home. So no hurting them, just scaring them." I told them.  
"Yes, my king." They answered back.  
"Good, we need to go through the woods to get there because we can't alert the security someone is planning on taking the family." I said.  
"Yes, my king." They answered back.  
We all got out and head into the woods. When we all got the edge of the forest near the house. "Kaiser! Kaiser!" I half whispered and half yelled.  
The dog came running toward us and Logan cut his head off. "Ready, my king?- logan asked as he grabbed the head of the dog.  
"Yes." I replied back. "?"  
We walked up to the house. One of my boys took the dogs head from Logan and threw the dogs head into the house where they saw it and screamed. "Spread out we need to find away in." I ordered them.  
"Yes, my king." They all answered back.  
I saw my beloved queen Nicole. Her father closed all the curtains but I could hear some of what was going on inside.  
I heard my queen say "Daddy, David knows the code" as I started to punch in the code. I was almost finished the code when her dad pushed against the door. I couldn't hear what he was telling them to do. but then I saw all the lights go out. Her father was looking out of the peephole.  
"It could of all been different Mr. Walker. You should have let nature take its course...but in the end, it will anyway." I said. then I paused and spoke again. "SO LET ME IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!"  
I saw that my gang couldn't find away in. This wasn't good. I need to get my queen back. Its because of her father that we can't be together. They put up fight with keeping us outside. I slammed my way into the house with help on my gang. I knocked down my queens father as well as threw her step-mom to the couch.  
"Where is she?! I know shes here! Where is she?!-" I yelled at her dad.  
"Shes not here. she left to take her brother her brother to the movies." her dad lied to me.  
"You're lying. I know shes here." I yelled.  
"My king, I saw Margos car is here. Shes here as well." Logan said.  
"Guess, when we find Margo she will be punished for disobeying your orders." I said.  
"Yes, my king." Logan said.  
"Tie them up. if we don't find them by tomorrow morning. we will take the parents to our new home and they will be our prisoners until we find Margo, Toby and our queen Nicole." I ordered. they tied up her father and step-mom and left them on the couch.  
"Yes, my king." they replied back.  
"Tear this place apart. I know they're here somewhere." I ordered them.  
"Yes, my king." they replied back.  
They began tearing the home apart. Some stayed downstairs to search for our queen and the rest went upstairs to search for her. I soon joined the one that are upstairs to search my queens room.  
I looked through her room and saw black and pink book. It said Nicole's diary on the book. I didn't know she had a diary. I began to read the her diary hoping that I could find something to her whereabouts. I finished the whole diary,10 hours later it was four am.  
"My king, we can't find them." one of my men said.  
I looked over to closet. None of them had checked it. I walked over to it...

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Nicole's POV

Chapter 3

Nicole POV

****I heard a noise in my bedroom. I realize its been 10 hrs. so its 4 in the morning. I woke to...

",y king, we can't find them." I heard one of the men say.  
i heard someone walk toward the closet. I took off my wig, Toby's wig and Margo's wig.  
"Why?" Margo asked.  
"They're going to find us. We have to leave." I whispered.  
i took out the contacts and they took out their contacts. The closet door was opened, but they couldn't get into the panic room.  
"My king, its panic room. It seems it can only unlocked from the inside." One of the men said.  
"Is it locked?" David asked.  
"Yes, my king. it seems that our queen, her brother and Margo are in it." One of the men said.  
"Find a way to open it." David ordered.  
"Yes, my king." The man replied.  
I put our stuff into a bag that had our clothes in it. and I push a button that will takes us to the underground car garage and will let us leave.  
"Let's go." I whispered.  
We went in through the door and I locked so only I can get open again. We slide to the car garage that was underneath the house that my uncle Phil Coulson who works for S.H.I.E.L.D had built for us. This was a way to protect us if something would come. The underground garage leads us to end of our street.  
"Which car?" Margo asked.  
"This one." I said as I head toward the car.  
We got in and headed out of the car garage. Away from the David and his gang. Even though I had to leave our dad and step-mom.

* * *

"Where are we heading to?" Toby asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm for sure that none of us are going to school until David and his gang are in jail." i said.  
I picked up the phone that was in the car and dialed our uncles #.  
"Hello?" uncle Phil said.  
"Uncle Phil, its Nicole." I said.  
"Nicole, what is it? What wrong?" Uncle Phil asked.  
"Remember how I called you after I broke up with David McCall." I said.  
"Yes, I do. Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"He came to the house to kidnap me and my friend Margo. So dad sent me, Toby and Margo to the panic room. But somehow they found the panic room. So we used the secret passage way that you made for us. They have dad and Laura tied up at the house and we are leaving the house so they couldn't get us." I said.  
"I'm on a mission right now. It will take awhile for me to get you. I'll talk to Fury and see if he send people to look after you until you can be moved to shield headquarters." Uncle Phil said.  
"Okay." I said.  
"I will talk to you later. bye" Uncle Phil said.  
"Bye." I said.  
I hung up.  
"Whats going to happen?" Toby asked.  
"Uncle Phil is going to call Nick Fury and see if can send some people to protect us until we can be moved headquarters. We are heading for a hotel outside of the city." I answered.  
I drove a hotel and used my fake name which is Elissa Williams.


	5. Chapter 4: DAVID'S POV

**Chapter 4-**  
**DAVID POV**

We began to walked toward the closet and we opened to find a... "my king, its panic room. its seems it only unlocks from the inside." one of my men said.  
"Is it locked?" I asked.  
He tried to open. "Yes, my king. it seems that our queen, her brother and margo are in it." He said.  
So this where you are hiding my queen. We will be together, weather you like it or not.  
"Find a way to open it." I ordered.  
"Yes, my king." He said as began to search for something to open it.  
Whoever designed this panic room knew there would be someone trying to get into it. Lets hope we can open it. I want my queen at my side.  
He brought something back and he began to open it. When it finally opened it they were there. but there was note...

**Dear David,**  
**Did u really think, I would allow you to take me away from my family?**  
**As you find this note, Margo, my brother and I are driving away from here **  
**and trying to get a hold of my uncle that can protect us **  
**you and your gang. I will never be your queen.**  
** goodbye forever**  
** Nicole**

I finished reading it and realise that they were gone. But no worry we will find them. I guess, Margo punishment will be twice as hard as her usual punishment. My queen and her brother punishment will not be as hard as Margos.  
"they're not here! Gentlemen grabbed the parents were going home until we come up with a plan to find them." I yelled.  
"okay." they replied.  
We all head down stairs and out the car. We put the parents in the trunk and headed for home.

**(AN:sorry for the short chapter)**

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5- Nicole's POV

**AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG. HAVE BEEN BUSY. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

**Nicole POV**

We are now at the hotel room. Margo and I are sharing a bed and Toby is getting the other bed.

"Nicole." Toby said.

"Yes, Toby?" I replied back.

"Will we ever see mom and dad again?" he asked.

"Yes, but we have to wait until S.H.I.E.L.D helps us." I said.

My S.H.I.E.L.D cell phone rang;

"hello?" I said.

"Nicole Walker, this is Nick Fury. I'm sending two of my agents to protect you, your brother and your friend." Fury said. "You will see them in the morning."

"Thank you, may I ask what they're names are?" I said.

"Clint Barton as known as Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff as known as Black Widow." Fury said.

"Thank you, I will talk to you again." I said

I hung up and looked over to Margo and Toby.

"Well?**"** Margo asked.

"They're sending two agents over to protect us. Agent Clint Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff." I replied back.

"Okay, lets go to bed. Goodnight" Toby said.

"Night." I said.

"Night." Margo said.

We fell asleep an hour later.

* * *

The next morning we woke up to a knock on the door. "Ms. walker, its agent Romanoff and agent Barton." a voice said.

I opened the door I saw a woman and man. "Thank you, please come in." I said.

"Thank you. what can u tell me about David McCall?" Agent Barton said.

"We dated for short while and then he hit my friend. I of course broke it off. He started to stalk me, then last night he came to the house to take Toby, Margo away from my family. So my dad told hide in the panic room and we escaped. David McCall was a sweet and lovable guy until I broke up with him then became an obsessed asshole." i said.

"Thank you." Agent Barton said.

"What the plan?" Margo asked.

"When you go out you will have either one of us at your side. For safety reason Agent Barton is going to pretend to be your boyfriend, Ms. walker." Agent Romanoff said.

"Please call me Nicole." I said.

"Then you must call me Tasha." Tasha Romanoff said.

"You can call me Clint." Clint Barton said.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Toby said.

"We will go together." Clint Barton said.

We changed first and then headed out to get breakfast at where we usual spot to eat breakfast.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: PLSE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
